


Tell Me What You Want

by LuckyBanana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBanana/pseuds/LuckyBanana
Summary: You ask Bucky to be your boyfriend. He shows you his arm.





	Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extended scene from another of my fics, [I Don't Want To Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277682)  
It didn't really fit into the flow of the story, so I thought I'd make it a oneshot.  
Feedback is always appreciated ♥️

Bucky pulled me forward by the waist and crashed his lips against mine. I melted into him. I missed the way he tasted - like peppermint and honey. I kissed him back with all I had, hoping to God it wasn't a goodbye kiss. My eyes were still closed when he pulled away. 

"I'm sorry," he shook his head, and looked at me. "I need to tell you something." He took a deep breath. "I promise you I will have your back no matter what - but I'm in love with you, and if I keep kissing you, I will never be able to stop," he squeezed my arms gently. "If you just want to be friends it's okay… but please tell me now…"

I cut him off with my mouth, throwing my arms around him and pushing him back onto the couch. I couldn't stand it anymore. I craved him like air. I shimmied my body so I was able to kick off my shorts, climbing back on top of him, straddling his thighs. 

I unzipped his pants and let him spring free. Bucky's pupils were blown out as he watched me ease myself on to his length, throwing my head back at the exquisite sensation.

"Bucky?" I breathed.

"Yes doll?" Bucky bit his lip. 

"Will you be more than just my friend?" I circled my hips, grinding into him. 

Bucky groaned, eyes rolling back in his head. "Yes…" 

"Bucky?" 

"Yeah sweetheart?" his voice was strained. 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I snapped my hips forward, pushing him even deeper. 

Bucky cried out, then squeezed his eyes shut. "Yes…" 

"Because I want you," I twisted my hips in time with my words. "I need you…" I stayed still for a moment, and he opened his eyes. "Bucky, I love you." I said. 

"Baby, I love you too." He smiled, gazing at me with a look of mystified adoration. He pulled me down to his lips and kissed me. I squealed with delight as he rose up from the couch, still buried deep inside me. I latched on to his waist and he held me tight as he walked us both to the bedroom. 

Bucky didn't stop until his knees hit the edge of the bed. He sat down, holding me on top of him. I tore my shirt off and rode him like a wild woman as he lay back and took it. He jerked his hips up into me, going deeper than he ever had before. I let out a strangled cry and held my breath. 

Thankfully, Bucky held me tightly so that I didn't fall off of him while I came. My body felt weightless, I didn't know where my limbs started or ended, all I could feel was overwhelming, intense release. I collapsed on top of him, struggling for breath. Bucky pushed my tangled hair out of my eyes and kissed my forehead. 

I giggled when he shimmied up to the top of the bed, taking me with him. He lay me gently on my back, and I watched eagerly as he finally pulled off the rest of his clothes. 

We lay together for a long time, just kissing and touching, exploring each other. But then I noticed something - Bucky kept his left arm away from me. He seemed reluctant to touch me with it. 

I ran my hand up the length of his metal limb, feeling the plates move fluidly under my fingers, and Bucky flinched slightly, loosening his grip on my thigh. 

"Bucky?" I asked. 

"Yes, sweetheart," he said. His voice was muffled by my neck, as he lay careful kisses on my throat. 

"Can you feel with your arm?" 

"Yeah, I can," he said, sliding his metal fingers up my legs to tickle my stomach. 

"What's it like?" I asked, weaving my fingers through his metal ones. 

"Well," he said, taking a deep breath. "With my old arm, I couldn't feel anything - not really, just like… pressure," he winced. 

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…"

"No, it's okay," he said. "But this," he raised his hand and moved his fingers like he was playing the piano. "this arm that Shuri made for me, it's different." 

He put his hand on me, touching me so softly, so gently, that it was hard to imagine he'd even used his arm as a weapon. 

"I can't feel pain," he said. "but I can feel texture," he stroked my forearm, giving me goosebumps. "And I can feel warmth," his hand moved slowly to my chest. "I can feel your pulse through your skin."

I closed my eyes and took his hand, slipping his fingers between my lips, swirling my tongue around the cool metal. Bucky furrowed his brow as I pushed his hand down, between my legs. 

"You're not afraid?" he asked, softly. 

"Touch me, James…" I whispered. 

Carefully, he pushed a metal finger inside me. I took a sharp intake of breath, it was a very different sensation. Cool, but not cold, firm but not ridgid. Bucky moved slowly and deliberately, spreading me open with another finger, then another… 

He positioned himself between my legs, putting his mouth on me. He moved his tongue in tandem with his fingers, making my legs tremble. 

Soon, it became too much. I was about to ask him to stop when he slid his fingers out of me, until only one remained, focused solely on my gspot. I came so hard in his mouth that I literally screamed his name.

"God, you're amazing," Bucky said as I came down from my high. "You know, I could feel every single muscle flutter and shake inside you? I've never felt anything like that before."

"Me neither," I sighed. "I think I'll keep you." 

Bucky chuckled. "Thank goodness for that."


End file.
